


饺子

by ENER01



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嫂子文学 双性 dirty talk
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 13





	饺子

饺子

吃团年饭的时候王家一大家子人围了一桌，王老爷子最重这些有的没的传统，即便下面几个兄弟姐妹感情不深，倒也给老爷子面子来得整齐。  
作为老爷子唯二的两个儿子，王嘉尔和大哥王嘉豪坐了个面对面，斜前方就是刚过门的嫂子——被家族送来给大了自己九岁的王氏掌门人做续弦的可怜棋子。

一顿饭的时间里王嘉尔看着自己名义上的嫂子那张脸想了无数遍为什么一个人的脸可以这么小这个问题。不仅脸小，眼睛也总是含着水，看谁都像柔情满满，嘴唇不像擦了东西，却红得可以。  
啧。王嘉尔看着段宜恩发现自己的眼神之后立刻低下了头，在心里骂了一句。  
骚货。装什么纯。在桌子底下蹭自己的那条腿不是你的？

晚饭一结束几个女儿都各回各家了，王嘉豪被老爷子叫进书房里谈事，最小的妹妹嘉苑也跟去姐姐家看侄子。作为外媳的段宜恩很自觉地没有跟进书房，除夕晚上佣人们都放了假，他转身进了厨房准备洗碗。  
王嘉尔坐在沙发上回了拜年的信息，站起来往厨房走。

王嘉尔的脚步很轻，又被哗哗的水声掩盖，段宜恩背对着厨房门根本没有发现有人进来，直到被人从身后抱住。  
“嫂子在家也要干这种活吗？”王嘉尔贴在他耳边讲。  
段宜恩被吓得抖了一下，手里的碟子就掉到了水槽里，溅起一片水花。“不用的…”他撑着洗碗池的边沿稳了稳身形，不敢回头看身后的人。  
“是吗？”王嘉尔的手从他衣服下摆伸进去，“嫂子怎么不戴围裙？衣服都弄湿了，我帮你脱掉吧？”“不！不行！”段宜恩抓着他的手腕摇头，“这是在祖宅…”  
“嫂子也知道吗？那刚刚在桌子底下蹭我的腿是谁的呢？”王嘉尔笑了一声，手揉着他已经微微硬起的乳粒，凑在他耳边低声讲话：“上次见面的时候，明明在公司里，嫂子也很热情呢。”  
“唔…”段宜恩脸颊陀红，靠在王嘉尔怀里喘气。王嘉尔用膝盖顶了顶他圆翘的臀，段宜恩就呜咽着呻吟出声。他转过来面对着王嘉尔，被对方捏住了下巴狠狠地亲吻，舌头交缠着发出咕叽咕叽的声响。  
唇分时段宜恩嘴边还有来不及咽下的涎液，他揪着王嘉尔的衣襟用雾蒙蒙的眼看他，声音娇软地讲我们到房间里好不好？

王嘉尔在祖宅里的房间还留着，有人定时打扫，所以两个拥吻着的人一开门就滚到床上也没什么问题，王嘉尔还反手落了锁。  
多亏了别墅里的暖气够足，两个人身上都只剩了一件衣服。把薄毛衣撩开低头吮吸硬挺的肉粒时王嘉尔也没忘记一把扯掉段宜恩的外裤内裤，两条白细的腿就赤裎着，被王嘉尔掐住软嫩的腿根分开。  
“等一下…”段宜恩想并起腿，却被王嘉尔按得死死的，笔直立着的性器下面除了沉甸甸的囊袋还有粉嫩的，已经滑出晶亮液体的细缝。  
“我算是知道为什么哥哥会和段家合作了。”王嘉尔愣了一下，抓着他的脚腕把他的腿推高分得更开，那处蜜穴就张开了一点小口，顺利地接纳了探进的食指  
“呜…我…我是不是很奇怪…”段宜恩抬起手臂挡着眼睛，王嘉尔说不会，你是宝贝。然后就抽出食指低下头用舌尖轻戳粉嫩的穴口。  
“不…啊！很脏…”段宜恩说着不要，手却按着王嘉尔的后脑勺想要更多。等到对方真的抬起头要扶着尺寸不小的性器挤入时才紧忙并腿，摇着头说不能进这里不能进这里，我会怀孕的！  
王嘉尔挑了挑眉，分开段宜恩的腿在他的呜咽里强硬地把性器抵在穴口，低头亲他微肿唇瓣，轻声讲这里没有润滑剂，从后面可能会伤到你。段宜恩还是红着眼摇头，王嘉尔看着他溢满泪的眸子叹了口气：“我不射进去。”  
进入的那刻难言的紧致让王嘉尔愣住，他捏着段宜恩的下巴蹙起眉：“你是…第一次用这里？我哥没碰过你？”  
“唔…”段宜恩眼睛还红着，他点了点头，“他说我是怪物…”  
王嘉尔闭了闭眼，喟叹般讲那是我捡到宝了，嫂子？段宜恩望着他紧绷的下颌抓紧了他的手臂，软着声音讲你动一动嘛。

柔软的大床在剧烈的性事里摇晃得很厉害，段宜恩腿架到了王嘉尔肩上，对方的性器深埋在湿热的阴道里快速地进出，几乎要把柔嫩的内壁磨擦到痉挛。  
“不…不啊…太快了…”段宜恩抓着王嘉尔的手臂吐出带着哭腔的呻吟，下面的小嘴却在王嘉尔慢下来的时候谄媚地吮吸着在淫液里泡得更加肿胀的性器。  
被蹂躏过的甬道不满于忽然的温柔，深处愈发瘙痒，段宜恩推着埋在自己胸口吸吮乳头的脑袋，小声地说再快点好不好？  
“刚才不是还说太快了吗，嫂子？”王嘉尔抬起头来笑吟吟地看他，身下干脆停了动作。  
段宜恩面色绯红，眼神迷蒙着摇头。王嘉尔说那嫂子想怎样呢？段宜恩张了张嘴，软红舌尖伸出来在唇上一舔，说想让你用力操我。  
得了指令的人立刻开始卖力地耕耘，几乎次次直顶花心。段宜恩爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，淫叫的声音一声比一声响。  
“嘘——”王嘉尔捂着他的嘴，“忘记告诉嫂子了，我们家的隔音不太好，所以别叫得太大声哦。”  
“呜…”段宜恩被顶得眼泪一颗颗掉下来，抓着王嘉尔捂住他嘴的左手手腕点头。  
“嫂子，你是不是很饥渴？”王嘉尔被紧窄多汁的甬道吸得头皮发麻，偏偏还要说荤话刺激身下濒临高潮又不敢放肆叫出声的人。  
“唔唔…不是…”段宜恩在被狠插的间隙里艰难地辩解，很快又被王嘉尔驳回。  
“哦？不是吗？那为什么之前在公司的时候用屁股蹭我？到了休息室还要脱衣服勾引我？”王嘉尔一边讲一边发狠了往里捣，段宜恩被肏得眼神失焦连反驳都不会，只是一味地放声叫着，把隔音不好的事情都忘在脑后，性器抽搐着就要射精，却被王嘉尔伸手堵住。  
“哈啊…让…让我射——呜…”高潮被生生遏制的感觉分外磨人，段宜恩整个人都微微抽搐着，阴道也一下下地绞紧里面粗硬的性器。  
“不行哦，嫂子还没有回答我的问题呢。”王嘉尔也被夹得差点卸货 性器抽出来之后又重新插进水淋淋的甬道，“你说啊，你是不是勾引小叔子的骚货？”  
“不…不…呜呜…”段宜恩晃着脑袋下意识地反驳，又被身上人用力的抽插撞散了理智。  
“不是吗？可我觉得是呢？”王嘉尔进得很深，顶着宫口研磨，“嫂子要想清楚，答对了才可以奖励你射出来哦。”  
段宜恩大口地喘气，抓着王嘉尔的手腕在他更频繁的进出里发着抖。  
“我是…呜…我是勾引小叔的骚货…求求你让小骚货射好不好…”  
“嫂子也承认了吗？”王嘉尔勾着唇笑，松开了堵住他马眼的手，在粉茎上捋了一把，身下的人就痉挛着前面后面一起高潮，蜜穴夹得紧紧地喷出一股股温热的液体。  
王嘉尔停了几秒，喘着粗气把泡得肿胀的阴茎抽出来，拍着段宜恩的脸颊让他坐起来含着。  
还处在高潮余韵里的人像个性爱娃娃，被拉起来之后就乖乖含住了沾满滑腻液体的大肉棒，唇舌灵活地在上面滑动着。

门外突然传来的敲门声让正在给王嘉尔口交的人吓了一跳，牙齿磕到了茎体上引来对方的轻嘶，然后乳粒就被拧了一下。  
“专心点。”王嘉尔按着他的肩膀低声道。

“嘉尔？你睡了吗？”王嘉豪的声音隔着门板传来，“嘉尔？”  
段宜恩抓紧了王嘉尔的手腕，抬着眼慌乱地看他。王嘉尔反手握住他的手，轻声说了句继续。  
“怎么了？”等王嘉豪又敲了一边门王嘉尔才开口，浸在情欲里沙哑的声音听起来像极了刚睡醒。  
门外的人迟疑了一下，“你睡了吗？你之前有见到你嫂子吗？我找不到他了，他不在外面。”  
“不知道。”王嘉尔语气冷冷，王嘉豪在门外讪讪地笑了笑，说你继续睡吧，他可能自己回去了。

门外脚步声远去，王嘉尔捏着段宜恩的脸颊让他把自己的东西吐出来，笑着问他你猜哥哥听到了多少？  
段宜恩的眼神很慌乱，他张了张嘴，还没说话就被王嘉尔按了下去再次含住那根勃发的性器。  
“别怕，我说他什么都没听到，他就什么都没听到。”

终于把王嘉尔吸出来的时候段宜恩腮帮子都酸了，对方在射精的那刻抽了出来，浊液就溅了段宜恩一脸。  
王嘉尔抱着他给他擦脸，擦干净了之后又接了个吻，唇分时看着段宜恩红潮未褪的脸戏谑着问：“我哥以为你回家了，可你还在我怀里。明天你要怎么跟他交代？”


End file.
